


Moon Phase

by reveris



Series: Moon Phase [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveris/pseuds/reveris
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles featuring One (1) Emissary and One (1) Warrior of Light/Darkness at different points in time.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Moon Phase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Moon Phase

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is inspired by an artwork by @KUCHEN_FF on twitter.

This generation’s Warrior of Light in the source was an odd young woman.

In normal circumstances, when one’s ally is attacked, one would be hostile towards the assailant, and yet it was through her insistence that he kept his promise about speaking again in uninterrupted circumstances, that this strange relationship of theirs began and why he is currently in her living quarters, watching her tinker on a craft with her needle. 

It was a recent development; this Warrior of Light had a penchant for picking up new disciplines when she had no other duties, and Weaving appeared to be her latest. 

Usually they would be conversing on various topics, such as her endeavors in the pursuit of knowledge, or she would take advantage of the fact that he could not be seen by other mortals to take him along as she frolics about following said pursuits. For an immortal such as him, it was a strange way to pass time, and when he had first been roused from his slumber, this was certainly not the method he had envisioned he would utilize in observing their latest adversary.

It suits his purpose; she makes herself vulnerable to him, and yet it confounds him that there would be one so foolish and trusting.

But perhaps it simply was that she wished to keep her enemies as close as her friends.

“You are awfully quiet today, Emissary.” She suddenly says, careful but without pause in her stitching “I fear I might be boring you.”

“Quite the opposite,” He replies simply, a curious gaze trained on her work. “I was thinking you are quite skilled with your hands.”

His casual compliment seems to add color to her cheeks, momentarily stopping her work. 

“That’s…” She begins to say but seems to change her mind before she resumes her work, “Thank you, but it’s nothing special. I’m just following a recipe, and Redolent Rose is a good teacher.”

“You said the same about Alchemy.”

“Well, it’s true! Severian is also a good teacher. I’m simply fortunate to meet so many talented people.” She looks up at him with a disarming smile “Like you. You have no idea how much your advice helped progress my understanding of the arcane arts.”

He wants to inform her that it was not a matter deserving of gratitude when the advice he offered was one she could have reached on her own given time. Instead, he finds her smile contagious.

Sometimes there were things about her that felt strangely familiar to him, almost nostalgic. This easy, carefree nature that draws people to her like a moth, yet every time he tries to recall _why_ , the memory slips through his fingers like sand. 

But it matters not, trivial memories hold no meaning in fulfilling his duties. 

“Elidibus?” Her questioning voice beckons him back, “Are you alright?”

“...Yes, were you saying something?” Inwardly he admonishes himself, it was not like him to be distracted, but it seems it is becoming a bad habit; he feels he is growing increasingly prone to do uncharacteristic things when he is around this strange fractured existence known as Hydaelyn's latest Warrior of Light.

“I can’t believe I bored you so much you became distracted.” She sighs, but he knows her well enough by now to recognize it as teasing “However could my poor heart take it...”

“My apologies.” He offers dutifully, inclining his head in an apologetic gesture. “Perhaps I can compensate you.”

“In that case, may I borrow your hand?” She asks cheerfully, then in a conspiratorial whisper: “...And, please close your eyes.”

He could tell her that she would have no way of knowing if he follows her instructions with his mask obscuring half of his face, but he was a man of his word and he did as he was told.

He hears the sound of her footsteps approaching him, her hands reaching for his...

Then he feels a touch of warmth on his cheek and he quickly opens his eyes. Aside from the Warrior’s face in front of his, there was now a floral corsage upon his wrist. A delicate touch to the sharp edges of formal robes and claws.

It was the clothcraft that she was working on earlier, decorated with a well-sewn replica of a crimson Azeyma’s Rose against embroidered white cloth.

“I wanted to do something to thank you.” She smiles innocently, as if she did not just kiss him, her hand still lingering on his arm “I hope that it is to your taste.”

Not really knowing what to respond, in a manner most unbecoming of a man of his years, the Emissary simply disappears into a conjured portal of dark aether, leaving behind the sound of the Warrior of Light’s laughter and her voice telling him that his smile suits him.


End file.
